Window structures are provided in tractor cabs so that when preferred, they can either completely enclose the cab or be open for ventilating purposes. When air conditioning or heating a cab, a rather tight cab is required. However, in many instances, an operator of a piece of farm equipment or industrial equipment will prefer that the windows of the cab be open for better visibility or for ventilating purposes.
When removing the window from its opening, provision must be made for storing the window. In some instances, the window is swung outwardly. However, this creates a situation where products often generated through operation of the farm implement or industrial equipment may damage the window. The cab of the tractor is relatively small and limits the storage area where the window may be stored. Also, if the window is just loosely stored within the cab, it often becomes damaged through operator negligence or through vibration or movement of the tractor.